


Catch a Falling Star

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Mirage contemplate a falling star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and are licensed to IDW and Dreamworks. My original characters are my own and any similarity between them and any existing characters from canon or fandom is purely coincidental. I claim no ownership by writing this work.

Sunstreaker stormed out of the Ark's main doors and stomped up to a nearby hill, making as much noise as he possibly could.  
"SLAG!" he screamed into the night.

Startled, a flock of birds took flight from a nearby copse of trees, taking to the sky and crying in outrage at the interruption of their sleep. The birds only served to fuel the yellow Lamborghini's temper and he screamed out again wordlessly. When he found that yelling did nothing to sate his fury he threw himself to the ground in a sulk, staring out at the lights of a distant city.

"Fighting with Sideswipe again are we?" a refined voice said, coming from the trees to his right.

"What in the pit do you care, Mirage?" Sunstreaker growled, still staring straight ahead.

"I suppose that I don't," the spy replied. "But if you are going to throw a tantrum, I would appreciate it if you would take it elsewhere."

"Oh yeah? Well too bad. I'm not leaving!" Sunstreaker retorted.

He didn't particularly want Mirage's company, but he wasn't about to do what he was asked either.

"As you wish," Mirage replied. He still had not come out of the shadows.

The two sat in silence for a long time, just staring out at the horizon and the lights of the interstate and the city beyond.

"You know," Mirage began, "if you stare long enough you can almost pretend it's home."

"Yeah, right up until a skunk lets one off or you hear one of the other squishy things," Sunstreaker grumbled.

Again silence descended on the copse, with only the sounds of the night filling the air.

"He actually said he likes it here!" Sunstreaker growled. "He actually said he might like to stay. He thinks it's fun to play with the humans!"

"Hound feels the same way. He says that Earth is one of the prettiest places he's ever been," Mirage said. There was a frown clear in his voice.

"I just don't get it. It's filthy, it's wet, and it's just so … so green!" Sunstreaker said. "And those humans! … I just don't know what he sees in this place!"

Again the two lapsed into silence. Sunstreaker periodically muttered to himself, as if reliving an earlier conversation, but Mirage remained silent. He continued to stare at the city lights, as if, by sheer force of will, he could make the spires and towers of Cybertron come to being within it. Suddenly his gaze was attracted to the sky as a small meteor plummeted to earth, burning up spectacularly in the atmosphere.

"Oh look, a shooting star," Mirage said. "The humans say that they grant wishes."

"That's a dumb idea," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"I suppose so … but if they did, what would you wish for?"

"That's easy. To get off this mudball … and get Sides to come too," Sunstreaker said. After a long period of silence he added, "What about you? What would you wish for?"

Mirage stayed silent for a long time. Sunstreaker was about to get up and leave when his voice came out of the woods.

"I'd wish to understand what Hound sees in this place. I'd like to be able to see what he sees …"


End file.
